Ah, the Wonders of a TwoWay Mirror
by aint-no-muggle
Summary: "What?"  "You heard me."  "No, I don't think I did."


"What?"

"You heard me."

"No, I don't think I did. Potter, I hate you. Why the heck would I climb onto the same broomstick that you're on, and thus be in extremely close proximity to you?" James shrugged.

"You can keep telling me and everyone else that you hate me, but I think we both know the truth." Lily looked at him, bewildered.

"Huh?"

"You heard me," he said, echoing himself from earlier. "You should really stop talking to yourself after arguments. I heard _every_thing you, and your friends said after we fought today. And what you said to yourself afterwards." Lily paled slightly, but shook her head.

"Oh? How?" She scoffed. "Nice try, Potter." He smirked.

"Look in your bag."

"Huh?"

"Honestly, Lily, do you need your ears checked?" She shot an icy glare at him and proceeded to look for anything suspicious in her bag, and froze when she pulled out an old and slightly tarnished hand-mirror.

"What's this?" She asked weakly, and James's smirk grew even bigger.

"Exactly what it looks like. Two-way mirror, my sweet. Sirius and I use them when we're in separate detentions – I have one, he has the other. I borrowed his today. I was only planning on 'accidentally' bumping into you so that I could slip it into your bag, but Sirius shoved me so that I landed on top of you. That was just an added bonus. I slipped it into your bag while you were yelling at me to get off of you. So, you see, I heard every word of everything you said after that: your friends confronting you about how you _really_ feel about me, you yelling at them for telling you about how hopelessly in denial you are… and you, afterwards, saying that you were going to do your homework in the Astronomy Tower. I especially found the way you were cursing my beautiful eyes, sexy hair, and the way I changed over the past couple of years very interesting." Lily faltered for a moment, but was quick with a retort.

"So, arrogant as always, you thought you'd fly up here and offer me a ride on your broom? I hate flying, everyone knows that."

"It's also interesting how you said just now that your reason for not getting on the broom with me was because you hate flying, and not because I'm an insufferable git."

"Wh- what? No! You are! Y-you're an arrogant, egotistical and insufferable pig! And you haven't changed at all!" She sputtered. James flew into the tower through the window, landed, threw his broom to the side and backed Lily into the wall from her previous position in the middle of the circular room. He put his arms on either side of her head, caging her in. Lily looked at him but quickly looked away, slightly scared by his intense look. It felt like he was peering into her mind.

"When was the last time I pranked someone? The last time I hexed Snape? When was the last time that I went looking for a fight, or tried to show off to some of those mindless bimbos?" He spoke in a soft, almost pleading tone. Lily shrank into the wall, trying to look everywhere but those soft, brown eyes. _Curse that damned look!_ "Lily." She closed her eyes, loving the way her name sounded when he said it. She gave up telling him to stop calling her Lily last year; he decided out-of-the-blue that he wanted to call her by her given name and that was that. James Potter was a stubborn one. "Lily, the last time that I did any of that was in Fifth Year. I stopped soon after Snape called you a… well, you know. I _was_ big-headed and egotistical; I was fifteen, for Merlin's sake! What male isn't? But I changed for you, Lily. I want to be a person that you can like." Lily opened her eyes and nearly jumped; their faces were merely inches apart. She could feel his breath fanning across her face, and could smell his intoxicating scent. She was getting a little light-headed.

"I'm not supposed to like you. You're not supposed to like me," she whispered.

"Says who?" Lily snorted.

"We're opposites."

"Opposites attract. Both in muggle science stuff and in people."

"It'll never last."

"We can make it last."

"You'll get bored of me quickly." James looked at her incredulously.

"_That's_ what you're afraid of?"

"What else is there?" James shook his head slowly and moved his face closer to hers so that their lips were only a couple of inches apart.

"I can promise that that will never happen," he breathed. Lily's heart was speeding up considerably, and she was sure that she was going to hyperventilate.

"You'll find someone else."

"There _is _no-one else. You can trust me, Lily." She didn't answer right away. "Do you trust me?"

Of course she did, how couldn't she? She wanted to say so, but she couldn't find the words… he was much too close… she couldn't breathe…

But then, something inside of her snapped - and she suddenly leaned forward and closed the distance between the two of them.

_What is this feeling? This electricity, shooting throughout my body?_

James was almost frozen with shock for a moment: he didn't expect her to make the move, he was steadily planning out how he would gain her trust and be able to get… well, what was happening now.

Their lips were moving together quickly and desperately; years of pent-up sexual tension and desire for each other was now being released. James held Lily to himself by her waist as if he'd never let go – when did he move his hands? – And Lily was clinging to James with both arms flung around his neck, hanging on for dear life. As if by some unspoken cue, they both opened their mouths and assaulted each other's tongues at the same time. And there was only enough room in their minds for one thought:

_This feels so… right…_

_fin  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Nothing good, just some meaningless fluff that was in my head and wanted out... As always, Review! All reviewers get some pie! Apple, of course.**_  
_


End file.
